Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device which visibly displays data. Examples of a display device may include a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface conduction electron emitter display, a plasma display, a cathode ray display, and the like.
Among these display devices, the liquid crystal display is a display in which a liquid crystal layer is disposed between two transparent substrates and light transmittance is adjusted for every pixel by driving the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
However, in the liquid crystal display, since the liquid crystal does not voluntarily emit light, a backlight assembly including a light source unit which provides light to the liquid crystal layer is included. Such a backlight assembly generally includes a light source unit, a reflecting plate, a light guiding plate, and various optical sheets.
Such a liquid crystal display is demanded to be light and thin and have a narrow bezel where a display region is formed to be large and a bezel region, which is a non-display region other than the display region, is formed to be as small as possible.